The Dark Princess Hitomi Kazami
by Kazami-sama
Summary: this story is about a young dark vampire princess named Hitomi Kazami who is destined for death or for something else? how does the whole crew fit into this story? does Hitomi and the real Sakura have some sort of connection? DISCONTINUED
1. Meet Hitomi Kazami

Kazami-Sama:-giggle- well i fixed my first chapter of my story and i hope its better to my readers!

Syaoran:-smiles- dont worry Kazami-sama your stories are fine!

Kazami-Sama:-smiles- thank you syaoran-kun!

Mokona: Kazami-chan doesnt own any of the anime your about to see if you do mokona will come after you and kiss you!

Kazami-Sama:-smiles- hehe please enjoy the new first chapter!

(NOTICE: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIMES,COUPLES OR ANYTHING!)

Her Dark Past

(Before it happened- Someones Dream -)

One night a girl with long cerulean blue hair,one amber eye and one blue eye,she had light was locked away in a cell,her wrists chain up against the wall and her ankles chained to the floor. She looked around,"Whos...there?"

"Tch look at you so pathetic and unable to defend youself.."as he chuckled and kneels in front of her, he slaps her across the face (GOMEN NE FOR MAKING HIM SOUND SOOOO MEAN T_T)

The girl teared up and her tears fall to the floor,"Nii-san why are you so cruel to me?"as she turned her head to face him and the area where he slapped her turned bright red.

The boy scowled and grasped her arm tightly,"You killed the woman i love Hitomi.."

The girl chained to a seal was named Hitomi Eri Kazami,she was the Dark Princess known as the most dangerous all over different worlds,"B-But it was an accident! I-I lost control! How can you blame me for that Syaoran-nii?"

The boy was Syaoran Li Kazami,he was her elder brother also known as the White Prince,"Hmph i don't care if it was by accident or on purpose...you killed the woman i love so.."as he smirks and he rips her clothes off,"This is why you must be suffered by me..."

Hitomi screamed but no one came to her rescue.

(Present Time- Night -)

Then a woman sat up quickly,she was sweating an panting heavily,"T-Tch...W-Why?"as she grasped the bed covers and bites her lower lip. Then,two arms came around her waist

"Hitomi did you have that dream again?"

Hitomi Eri Kazami was a woman now,she had cropped cut long hair,her long hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes a deeper shade of amber and blue,her skin even whiter that when she was as a child. She nodded and places her hand on her sweaty forehead,"Tch,he scared me so much..S-Sephiroth.."

Sephiroth's eyes tightened and held her closer to him and pets her head gently,"Don't worry anymore...the others and I will make sure he doesnt hurt you again..."as he hed her more eyes widen and she thought,"S-Sephiroth?"

"But what will happen if you see him once again?"

Hitomi's eyes tightened,she thinks,"W-What will happen if i see you once again Syaoran?" as she looked at the moon.

Kazami-sama:haha this is where the first chapter ended right?

Sakura:hai!

Syaoran:Gah! You made me sound even more meanier than before Kazami-sama!

Kazami-sama:-smiles- Gomen! I didnt mean to!

Mokona:Please Review! 


	2. Who are you?

Kazami-sama: HELLOOO VIEWERS! hahah here is my fixed chapter!

Syaoran:-smiles- hey Kazami-sama!

Sakura:-bows- hello again.

Mokona:mokona want to do the disclaimer!

KAzami-sama: uh-uh its sakura and syaoran turn!

Mokona: AWWW!

KAzami-sama:hahah but you'll do it with Kuro-pi next time!

Kurogane:IT KUROGANE FOR THE LAST TIME!

Syaoran & Sakura: Miss Haruka16Chan doesnt own any of the anime your about to experience!

Syaoran:by the way Haruka16Chan you made me soo mean to your character Hitomi-san!

KAzami-sama: uhhh -sweatdrops- Enjoy!

Syaoran:hey!

(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THEE ANIMES YOUR ABOUT TO SEE!)

Ch. 2: Who are you?  
One morning Hitomi was walking through the forest until she bumped into a tree. She fell on the floor rubbing her forehead then a short white haired boy came behind her and helped her up

"Your still as clumsy as ever hitomi.."

She puffed her cheeks,"W-Whatever Toshiro.."

Toshiro Hitsugaya is Hitomi's best friend. He's a kid genius around the house next to Sephiroth and Vincent. Hitomi stood up and rubbed her forehead,"So why are you following me?"

He sighed and looked at her,"helloo? You should know how much we worry about you."

Hitomi lightly blushes and looked away from his eyes,"W-Well you shouldn't I can take care of myself!"

"Right...,"as he flicks her red mark.

"OWWWW! Don't do that to me!"

Toshiro smirked"and you said you can take care of yourself.."

Hitomi was red and she turned away crossing her arms,"Whatever pipsqueek.."Toshiro had tickmarks on his head "What did you say?"Hitomi smirked and pets toshiros head,"Pip-squeek!"Toshiro moved her hand away from his hair

"IM NOT THAT SHORT!"

Hitomi smirked"Well compared to me and the rest except Karin Kurosaki...YOU...ARE...SHORT!"

He turns around and chases her,"GET BACK HERE KAZAMI!"

She smiles and runs,"Can you get me!"More tickmarks appear on his forehead"IM GOING TO GET YOU KAZAMI!"

Then a woman with orange hair popped in front of Hitomi" HEY TOMI-CHAN!"

Hitomi tripped"RAN-CHAN!"as she came face to face with another tree.

"HA!"as toshiro smirked.

Hitomi removed her face from the tree trunk and slumps on the grass as she rubbed her red nose,"Ow ow ow..what is it Ran-chan?"

Rangiku Matsumoto was Toshiros friend and subordinate. These two along with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ichigo and Karin Kuorsaki, and Orihime Inoue work for the Soul Society.(i dnt no that very much about the soul society evn tho i watch it a bunch of times!) Rangiku giggled

"The Kuran siblings and Zero-kun are going to invite some friends ovr that they met a while ago."Toshiro looked at her with a surprised face"Really? Kaname and Zero found some friends?"Rangiku shook her head"They're Yuki-chans friends."

Hitomi chuckled"Its not normal for Zero and Kaname to have friends..I would recognize them anymore without their cold and emo selves.."

Rangiku giggled as Toshiro chuckled. Rangiku smiled"So is it ok for them to come over?" Hitomi sighed"Well..I've got training with Grimm-kun and Zack-kun.."

He chuckled"Heh and it will get destructive when those three fight.."

Rangiku thought of a solution"Well what if your mom take care of them while you train?"

Hitomi raised her eyebrow,"Mom? I guess so. Oh also take Shu-nii he been waiting to see Zero-kun and Kazame-kun."

Tosiro chuckles"He wants another rematch?"Rangiku tilts her head to the side,"But didn't Shun-kun beat them like 50 times?"

Hitomi chuckles"Well he does like beating them and he wants to fight again..ive beaten Shun so many times before.."

Rangiku smiles"Well then how about he fights Koga-kun?"

Toshiro said,"Oh right Koga's coming in about...now."as a cyclone came up to hitomi and stops as it reveals Koga of the wolf tribe.

Hitomi smiles"Hey Koga-kun!"

Koga smirked"Yo pipsqueeks and Rangiku."Toshiro and Hitomi got up in his face"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?"He sweatdrops"Geez calm down you two.."Hitomi sighed and looked at the sky.

Rangiu sat next to her,"Sephiroth told us that you had the dream again."Hitomi said,"Urk!H-he did?"

Toshiro nods"Yeah, he's really worried about you Tomi.."

Hitomi blushed and played with her blue hair and thought,"Geez sephiroth...you didn't have to tell the others."

Rangiku smiled,"Tomi-chan did you love your brother?"

Hitomi sighed and looked at the ground,"Which one? Ive got five brothers and one sister."

Rangiku pets her head,"The one in your dreams."Hitomi blushed again and kept her eyes hidden,"I-I did but now I'm not so sure..after what he did to me.."

Toshiro clenches his fist so did Koga. Koga said,"What kind of brother rapes his own sister.."Rangiku sighed,"Apparently hers.."

Hitomi scratched the back of her head and smiles nervously,"Well, I kind of deserved that."

Toshiro looks at her,"No you didnt..That was totally out of line."Hitomi looked away,"Which do you think was out of line? Him raping me or me killing his lover?" Rangiku looks at her,"Him raping you.."Hitomi waves her arms,"But! it was out of jealousy! I-I was jealous! I didn't want her taking him from me!"

"Its normal for someone to get jealous right? You didnt mean it..you couldnt contol yourself"

Hitomis eyes swell up in tears"G-guys.."Rangiku smiled and pets her head,"Don't worry Tomi-chan its alright to cry.."

Hitomis eyes started pouring out tears and she cries into Rangikus lap. Rangiku pets her head"Just let it all out."Hitomi cried and cried until she couldnt sat up and wipes her puffy red eyes"S-sorry.."

Koga chuckled"What are you sorry about?"Toshiro smirked"You clumsy girl.."

Hitomi smiled"Rangiku when is Yuki-chan and her new friends coming over?"Rangiku smiled"They said they'll be here in an hour."Hitomi nods"Alright."as she stood up and dusted off her skirt,"Well I better get to the training grounds tell Yuki and the others I'll be up after training."The three of them nodded and she headed inside he mansion.

(In the UnderGround Training Field)  
Hitomi summoned up her two twin swords and said,"Ready Kyo? Kei? and Kai?" The three dragon swords said,"YEAH!"

This triad was Hitomis inner demons,Kyo was hitomis black blade holding her light and dark powers, Kai was hitomis white blade and she held hitomis elemental powers, and Kei was hitomis silver blade he held unusual powers from hitomi.

Grimmjow smirked,"Ok Tomi we're going to work on you combos!"

Zack smirk and said,"Are you sure Grimmjow you should be the one to fight her first!"

Grimmjow smirked and said,"Well i havent fought her in a long time so I'll be the first one to fight her!"

Hitomi smiled and said,"READY SET GO!"as she appears in front of grimmjow and swing Kyo on top of Grimmjow released form "Panthera"

Hitomi smiled and said,"Your released form came out quicker than usual."

Grimmjow said,"Well you are fast i had to improve on it!"

Hitomi raised her eye brow and smirked,"Suuuurrreee..I bet you only used that t escape Ulquiorra..so that he wouldn't know what you and Orihime-chan are doing.."as her smirk grew.

Grimmjow blushed and said,"h-hey! focus on your combos better that you so called "reasearch"!"

Hitomi smiled and said,"Whats so bad about my reasearch?"

Grimmjow said,"Your just being nosy!"as he shoves against kyo and pushes her back and charges at does three backflip trying to hit Grimmjows chin, but was unsuccessful. Hitomi pushed herself up and spreads white wings and throws Kai on the ground covering the field with ice.

Grimmjow slipped on the ice and fell on his butt he said,"OW! Warn me when your going to do that!"

Hitomi said,"hehe too bad!"as she snaps and the field is water.

Grimmjow said,"Gah! water?"

Hitomi smiled and snaps again covering the area with ice and trapping Grimmjow. He started shivering and said,"T-T-Tomi g-g-g-get m-m-me o-out o-of h-here!"Hitomi smiled and said,"Alright!"as she punches the ground and the ice cracks and releases Grimmjow.

Zack said,"Well after seeing Grimmjows lost im not going to fight you now."

Hitomi tilts her head and said,"and why not? got another date with Aerith?"

Zack blushes and said,"H-How did you know?"

Hitomi pointed to her ear and said,"Heighten scences remember?"

Zack blushes and looks away,"y-yeah i have a date with Aerith.."

Hitomi smiled and said,"well then i hope you two have a fun time. Well I've gotta go upstairs and meet these new friends of Yuki. BYE!"as she ran upstairs.

(in the living room)

Yuki said,"hehe Shun! Miss Saki!"

as she ran up to her and hugs her. Queen Saki was Hitomi and Shuns mother, she is currently he queen of the pureblood and the vampire kind. Shun Kazami is Hitomis twin brother,hes is the prince of Darkness. Shun said,"Zero and Kana-"as he was cut off seeing syaoran sakura Fay Kurogane and Mokona.

He growled and said,"What is he doing here?"as he pointed to syaoran.

Syaoran said,"Umm m-me?"

Yuki said,"S-Shun-kun! Syaoran-san is good now!"

Queen Saki said,"Shes right..Syaoran..has forgotten everythin of his past life.."

Fais eyes widen and he bows,"Queen Saki!"

Queen Saki said,"Yui?"

Fay lifts his head and said,"You know my Brother?"

Queen saki nods and smiles, she said,"You'll see him soon."as she looks at Syaoran and said,"My son.."

Syaoran said,"Wh-Who are you?"

Queen saki said,"You'll remember soon...my son.."

Hitomi said,"Ok im coming up!"as she came upstairs and gasped. she said,"I-Its you!"as she pointed at syaoran.

Syaoran said,"Who are you?"

Kazami-sama:Hahah finished!

Syaoran:that was really good Kazami-sama!

Sakura:hehe is that all the air time we get?

Kazami-sama:Sorry for sure in the next chapter you'll be in it!

Syaoran: -smiles- Please review or we wont have any air time!

Mokona: Review Review! 


	3. Lost memories and meeting a clone

Kazami-Sama:Hahah i changed my name and my stories! Now here is the 3rd Chapter!

Syaoran: whos the next couples? Kazami-sama?

Kazami-sama:-smiles- im still the same Haruka16Chan don t worry I won t bite! Oh the couple that is next is Princess Tomoyo and Kurogane

Princess Tomoyo:-giggles- Kazami-sama doesn't own any of the anime that you'l see in this story!

Kurogane:so don t think she does!

Kazami-sama:-smiles- aww Kuro-pi! -As she hugs him-

Kurogane: Hey! Im doing this for you and us!

Syaoran & Princess Tomoyo: ENJOY!

(DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME YOU'LL SEE IN THIS STORY!)

Last Time "You'll remember soon...My son... As Saki smiled

Hitomi said,"OK im coming up! as she came up and gasped, I-Its You!" Syaoran said,"W-Who are you?"

Ch.3 Lost memories and meeting a clone...

Hitomi clenches her fist, You don't remember! You don't remember mmmpphh!"As Sephiroth covered her mouth. Remember when you two were separated your mother sealed his memories away. as he whispered it into her ear.

Hitomi pried off his hand,"G-Gomen, you reminded me of someone I knew long ago."

Syaoran scratched the back of his head,"Do-Dont worry about Saki-sama will it be ok if we can stay here?

Queen Saki smiled, Of course I would love to have you over until you find Sakura-chans feather as Yuki told me "

Hitomis eyes widen and thought, A feather? Sakura?"as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura shuddered from the glimpse of Hitomis ice piercing eyes and hid behind Syaoran,"Umm y-your making me uncomfortable with your staring"Hitomi clenches fist and smiles, Gomen...you also remind me of someone... As she raises her sword and point it at Sakura,"But your not really her.."

Syaoran stood in front of Sakura protectively and said,"WH-What the? This is Princess Sakura! Now drop your sword or I'll raise mine against yours!"Hitomi looked at Sakura once again and thought, She may look like you imouto but she isn t you... as she put her sword back in it sheath.

Queen Saki bows,"Gomenasai for my daughter s outburst...

Sakura wave her hand in front of her face and said,"Do-Dont worry... as she looked at Hitomi. Hitomi closed her eyes and opens one and it bloody red and she walks trembles and hides her face into Syaorans back (GOMENASAI! im being mean to sakura! T_T don t worry their relationship will get better!) Shun looked at Syaoran and disappeared, Kurogane smirked,"Heh I like those two there is something about their eyes that makes me want to fight them...

Zero appeared next to Syaoran"Well good luck fight Hitomi she s one of the best swordsman, magician and vampire."

Syaoran jumps and falls on his butt,"Z-Zero-san! Y-You scared me!" Zero looks at Syaoran angrily,"Hmph, listen kid...don't get near Hitomi or Shun...you remind them of their painful past... Sakura tilts her head to the side, What happened? Queen Saki looked away from them and hid her eyes"Hitomi was raped by her own brother. She was abused by him. He wanted to hurt her because she killed Kyoko his first love...

Syaoran gasped,"T-That terrible!"Kaname scoffed, Your one to say your the one who did it.."Syaoran gasped again, What? Queen Saki appears behind him and places her hand on his eyes and she recites a spell and returns syaoran's memories."Woah! Hey kid! as Kurogane catches him. Queen saki sighed,"Gomenasai Hitomi..But we need him back...

In Hitomis room

Hitomi sighs as she sits on her bed and looks at the floor, Why? Why did he return?"

As two arms wrap around her waist,"Aww you don t mean that...

"Tch of course I mean it...he used me, for his own pleasures, greed and for revenge...Rangiku...

Rangiku sighed, Forget the past Hitomi, he lost his memories, he doesn t even remember you. So you ve got nothing to worry about."Hitomi hung her head, But every time I look at him. The pain comes back..."

Rangiku sighed and taps Hitomis nose, Well that you've got to make a choice either linger on with your past or move on..."

Hitomi rubbed her nose and thought, Either...linger or move on huh? Easier said than done... as she stands up and walks out, I m going to have some fresh air... Rangiku sighed and looks out the window,"Syaoran look at what you've done to the Hitomi we all love...

Downstairs Kurogane shook Syaoran,"Yo Syaoran! Wake up!"Sakura kneeled next to Syaoran and Kurogane,"WH-What did you do to Syaoran-kun?"

Queen Saki smiled, I only returned his memories and released his vampire blood... Fai closed his eyes and sighs, I knew he looked familiar...

Sakura laid Syaoran head on her lap,"H-How long wi-will he stays like this?"Yuki kneeled next to Sakura and smiles, He ll only be like this for a while until his memories fully return."

Zero scowls,"Hmph he better heed my warning. Or I'll kill him where he stands...

Kaname looks at Zero, Now Kiryu you don't want Hitomi to be mad at you when you have the first shot at hurting him...

Sakura held Syaoran in her arms, Please don't hurt him!"Yuki smiled and put her hand on Sakura shoulder, Don t worry they're just kidding...

Sakura looked at Yuki and sighed in relife,"Thank Goodness... Queen Saki stood up,"Fai take Syaoran and follow me... Fai nods, picks up Syaoran and follows Queen Saki.

Outside

Hitomi flies out of the window and flies toward their old home, she stopped right in front of the house and slides open the door and looks at the interior.

She thought, So many memories...mostly bad..."she sighs and looks around, I wonder. If its still here.."As she presses a secret panel and it opens a door leading to a secret garden, she walked down the middle of the garden and picked up a small peony and twirls it around.

"Why must it be you? Why must it be you I fell in love with so much...Syaoran...even though you've hurt me. I can't stop falling in love... as she sighs and lies on her side. Then she felt two arms wrap around her waist and pulls her into someone s chest

"Hitomi..."Hitomis eyes widen,"Sy-Sy-Syaoran?"

"Syaoran" smirks and nuzzles into the back of her neck and lays his lips on it, I m really sorry..."

Hitomi shut her eyes and stands up and backs away from him, Why? What are you saying sorry now? No matter what you did I couldn t stop myself from falling in love. I couldn t-"as she was cut off by "Syaoran" putting his hands on her cheeks

"I'm sorry but I'm not Syaoran...

Hitomi looked at "Syaorans" her eyes widen and gasped, Your the clone of Syaoran... Clone smirked and kisses her forehead, So your the little Hitomi that Syaoran just revealed to me.."Hitomi turned her head to her side, What do you want with me?"

" I just to kiss you..."as he turned her head toward his and leans blushed and takes his hands off her cheeks and backs away I said what do you want?"

Clone smirks as he pulled out his sword and points it at her, You need to come with me...Fei-wang wants your power and that feather"Hitomi sends death glares at him

"No way I m have I going to that demon or giving her feathered to him...

Clones face turned serious and charges at her, Your coming weather you like it or not! as he swings his sword at her, but was blocked by her holding something

A smirk appears on her face as a black blade appears in her hands and she throws him off,"Hehe do you actually think you'd beat me clone? Clone kept silent as his left eye turn blue and he charges at her again.

"I'm going to fulfill my orders... as he clashes with her.

Hitomi slid under him and kicks him on his side sending him to the wall, Why are you following Fei-Wang?"As she turned her swords to their sides, she looks at him and thinks, He s nothing like Syaoran...there s something different about his magic..."

Clone got up and blood falls out of the gash on his forehead, I serve him...because he created me with only one purpose and that is to gather up the feathers and you have one of them.."As he points to a cherry blossom necklace around he neck.

Hitomi glares and held the necklace as she growls, There is no way your getting this necklace from me Sakura gave it to me...You'll have to kill me first..."

Clone smirked as he charges at her again, That can be arranged..."as he swung at her. Hitomi stabbed her swords into the floor and points two fingers at him,"Fuuka Shourai..."

Clone smirks, That wont help you that only used to protect ones self."

"That s what im doing...protecting you from Fei-Wang...even a clone mustn't suffer by being that monsters servant..."as she surround him with wind and magic stings appear on his body, I see so that s how he controls you... As she walks toward him and held his cheeks, You need to be your own person now. You mustn't have anyone control you anymore... as she lightly kisses his lips.

Clones eyes widen and the strings loosen and crumble away, his eyes soften and close. Hitomi pulls away and smirks, You re free from his control now... Clone stood up straight and looks at Hitomi,"But I still don't feel free. I still don't feel human.."

"From what I've heard from Yuuko...You need a heart am i right?"

Clone nods, but how will I do that?"Hitomi smiles and touches his lips, Fall in love with someone...

Clone lightly blushes,"L-Love?"As he grasps her hand and pulls her toward him. Hitomi smirked and nods, Love is something that is close to the heart...so if you fall or like someone. Then you'll feel like you have a heart...

Clone let her go and looked at the peony, Love as she smiled, Alright..I ll give it a try

Kazami-sama:Yatta! I m finished!

Sakura:good job Kazami-sama!

Clone:You made me smile!

Kazami-sama:well you need to smile once in a while!

Mokona:-giggles- please review!


	4. love?

Kazami-Sama: YATTA! HERE'S MY 4TH CHAPTER!

Fai:-smiles- good job Kazami-Chan

Clone:-sighs- so what did you do to me in this story of yours?

Kazami-sama:-sticks out tounge- hehe i made you a softie!

sakura:its kinda nice to see clone-kun soft up a little -smiles-

Clone:-sigh- fine whatever just make sure you put more action in this story..

Kazami-sama:-smiles- HAI!

Fai:-smiles- Little Kazami-sama doesnt own any of the anime in this story so dont think she does!

Mokona:or Mokona will come after and kiss you! ^^

All:PLS ENJOY!

(disclaimer:I DONT OWN ANY ANIME YOUR ABOUT TO SEE!)

(last time)  
Clone lightly blushes,"L-Love?"As he grasps her hand and pulls her toward him. Hitomi smirked and nods, Love is something that is close to the heart...so if you fall or like someone. Then you'll feel like you have a heart...

Clone let her go and looked at the peony, Love as he smiled, Alright..I ll give it a try

Ch. 4 a new friend and a dark secret

Hitomi smiled,"Good.."then,her eyes widen as she felt a strong aura,"N-Naraku..."

"Naraku...shes my prey..."as clone smirked and charges at her.

Her eyes widen and raises her swords,"YOU DAMN CLONE!"as she exerted a strong sonic wave of aura across the was thrown against a tree and flinches

"heh your strong but exerting so much power meant that you're weak now is it not?"

She panted and thought,"D-Damnit...hes right I'm too tired to even lift up Kai.." her hands started trembling as she held the swords and she bit her , a dark chuckle came behind her and a tentacle came at her,but was burned

"..don't you dare lay a hand on her..."

Hitomi turned her head and her eyes widen,"...Sy...ao...ran?"

Syaoran come in and his eyes were bright red with black slits in them he pulled out his sword Hein and it burned bright red flames,"How dare you try to kill my little sister..."

Hitomis eyes tighted and looks away and thinks,"..now you think of me as your little sister..."

Naraku came out of the shadows with an evil smirk across his face,"Your clone wants her dead.."

He looked at Clone with a death glare and charges at him,"THIS WILL BE THE END FOR YOU!"

Clone smirked,"Now Now you don't want your baby sister killed now do you?"as he run up to hitomi and grasps her neck.

Syaoran stopped charging and his eyes widen,"HITOMI! LET HER GO!"

She gasped for air and thought,"Bl-Blood-C-Chan help me!"

["are you sure you want me out?"]

"H-!"her body becomes limp as Clone cracks her neck. Syaorans eyes widen in terror and tears swell up and drop down his face,"h...itomi?...AHHHHH!"as his aura flared up around him.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING HER!"as he appear in front of Clone and kicks him across the face,making him let go of Hitomi and dropping her into his arms,"H-Hitomi?...w-wake up..your nii-san syaoran has you now..."but she didnt respond nor did she move. More tears swelled up and fell onto her face,"hi...tomi...wake up..."as he cried into her neck.

"Heh what a pathetic picture.."as clone charges at them and raises a sword.

Syaoran let go of hitomi and places her down onto the ground carefully and stood up and raises his sword and charges at Clone with his eyes hidden behind his bangs,then they both clashed with their swords.

"Hehe whas the matter Syaoran..can't admit that your baby sister is dead? Or that you raped her.."

Syaoran grasped the hilt of the sword tightly and bit his bottom lip,"I-I never meant to do that to her.."

"Then why did you do it?"as Clone shoved against his sword and throws him off toward a tree.

Syaoran backflips and presses his feet against the tree and pushed himself toward Clone,"..I'll kill you here and now..I'll avenge my baby sister.."as his sword is engulfed by more flames and he swings it sending a slash of fire toward Clone

Clone's eyes widen and he jumps up dodging the attack but get grazed by it on his leg,"GAH!"as he fell tumbling down and flinches from the burn on his leg.

"You're life will end here..."as syaoran faced the tip of his sword against clones neck.

"..n-n-nii-s-s-san..."

Syaorans eyes widen and turned his head toward hitomi,"t-tomi?"

Hitomi stood up and cracked her neck back and sighed"Thats much more better...hmmm seems like naraku left"

Syaoran sighed and looked at Clone with a glare,"You're going to pay.."as he raised his sword at his neck

"MATTE!"as hitomi came in front of Syaoran and protected Clone

Syaorans eyes widen,"HITOMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HE KILLED YOU ONE I WON'T LET HIM DO IT AGAIN!"

Her eyes turned mad,"HE PROTECTED ME!"as she wrapped her arms around clone and held him close,"He proteced me from Naraku..."Clone blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzles under chin,"Gomen for cracking your neck...i had to make it convincing to Naraku.."

Syaoran eyes tightened and looks away,"tch...i'll see you at home hitomi.."

She closed her eyes and hugged Clone closer to her,"...clo-kun..."

Clone's eyes soften then closed as her nuzzled closer to her neck,"Hitomi.."

She smiled and lets go of him and looked at his leg and sighed,"Sorry about my odd ball of a brother.."

He looks away and leaned against the wall and stared into the lake,"Its alright but im not sure if your brother will trust me with you..."

She sighed and smiles,"Dont worry you'll be fine..come on..my mother will help you out.."as she held his hand toward him.

he looked at her hand and hesitates,"im not sure..what if your grandfather takes control of me again..."

she smiled softly,"thats why im taking you to my mother...she conceal your magic and my grandfather wont find you.."

Clone looked at her and eyes softened and he takes her hand and smiles softly,"alright.."

hitomi giggles and takes his hand and holds his arm on her shoulders,she helped him walk out of the garden and flies toward the house.

(somewhere in the shadows)  
"heheh fei-sama will like to know this...isnt that right kisuke?"

a man wearing a long black cloak hood over his head covering his eyes, smirked,"Yes..he would loved to hear that the line has been casted.."as he chuckled evily.

kazami-sama:-sighs- im finished...man that took a long time to do...

kuro:you were just lazy..

fai:you dont mean that! she had writers block!

moko:yeah yeah!

kazami-sama:-smiles- thanks guys pls review! ^^ 


End file.
